rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren
"A world without tragedy paints a pretty boring tale, don't you think?"-The MB's conscience. Profile Species: Human Race: Caucasian. Height: Is this needed? Weight: Read above... Age: 21 Likes: Reciting poetry, gray roses, Marianne Dislikes: Greg Windel, Beacon in general, toothaches Title: "The Deceiver" Best Quote: "I assure you, that a world without lies is simply impossible. In fact, there can only be two fates a person can choose to embrace in life: a winner or a loser. And I, my friend, am the winner." Fairy Tale Inspiration:'' Coyote the Trickster'' Appearance Darren is a tall man, with boldish, blonde hair. He possess dark brown eyes, and is usually seem wearing a red collared shirt that is covered by a black coat. His lower section is covered by dark pants with yellow pinstripes. He also wears black boots with a red streak going down the middle of each shoe. Around each wrist is a silver bracelet with centered yellow orb, that can transform into his main form of combat. Perhaps his most notable and infamous features are his dark green bow-tie and a gray rose that he always seems to carry around with him. Centered in the middle of his bow-tie is a sickish green orb that contains Greg Windel's right eye. Biography Born and raised in the outskirts of Vale, Darren was always a troublemaker in his youth. As such, it was no surprise that he ended up befriending the equally mischievous Greg Windel. Though times were tough, the two always looked out for each other, no matter what the circumstance. They usually spent their days stealing and causing all sorts of trouble. But slowly, their paths began to diverge. Greg used his share of stealing to care for his younger brother, Logan. Occasionally, Darren would assist Greg in this task. However, it became clear to them both that Darren only really looked out for number one. On one fateful day, Darren layed his eyes on a beautiful specimen: a gray rose. However, the flower in question was kept by a very rich man. When Darren requested help from his friend Greg in stealing the flower, Greg steadily declined. For one thing, if he was caught, who would watch over Logan? Also, its just a flower. Darren scoffed at his friend's words. When he suggested the idea of abandoning Logan, Greg swiftly severed all ties with Darren. Rejected by his only friend, Darren tried to gain his prized possession through force. Near the outskirts of Vale was a crafting cottage where the local weapons maker lived. As such, Darren visited the man with a smile on his face. Apparently, the man had created a brilliant new weapon. One that fully utilized the components of electric Dust. Darren convinced the man that he needed this new device for a glorious purpose. Excited, the man agreed to let the boy try out the weapon himself. Darren happily obliged...that was, until he decided to murder the man in cold blood. Knowing full well what he had done, Darren stole the man's weapon and proceeded to hide the body. Unfortunately, it was around that time that the man's daughter came in. She politely asked him where her father was. Thinking quick on his feet. Darren convinced the girl that he was an acquaintance of her father, and that he had gone out for a bit. Continuing to sweet-talk the girl, he managed to drug her using apple tea. Knowing that the scene would look suspicious, Darren took the unconscious girl and dumped her body into some ruins that was covered in Dust. He left her, hoping that such exposure to Dust would kill the girl. She would later be discovered by Greg's younger brother, Logan, with nothing to remember but her name: Marianne. Eventully, Darren stole the rose he had sought. Not without causing a few deaths first. When he told Greg the entire story, Greg became angered at such cruelty. The two then engaged in a battle, resulting in the lost of Greg's left eye. Having been defeated, Darren fled, vowing that one day he would become the winner. Greg chose to leave his brother behind to search and destroy Darren and his madness once and for all. Now, after several years of God-know-what, the "Deceiver" has finally made himself known to the world once more. Especially to a new found Team BLAM.... Personality At one point, Darren was probably a kind-hearted person with a gentle soul. Probably. The Darren we see today is a cold and malicious being, who really only cares for himself. He shares a deep-seated grudge against Greg, and to an extent, his brother as well. However, this hatred does not stop him from being overly polite. Despite this, Darren's mannerism is only a disguise: he greatly enjoys making others suffer. Concerning his old friend Greg Windel, Darren seems to have some sort of eternal rivalry between them. More likely than not, this is derived from the events of several years ago. As such, Darren is determined to outdo Greg in all ways possible. But on a more broad analysis, Darren is simply a jerk. Whereas his rival Greg genuinely cares for his comrades, Darren is a selfish being that only seeks to be number one. On that note, Darren seems to have the unhealthy mentality of believing that there must always be a winner and a loser. As such, he is solely convinced that he is above all other people. This is inverted with Greg, as Darren will admit that the dropout does indeed surpass his skills. For now. Finally, Darren seems to have an interest in Marianne, that can only be described as....creepy. This is more than likely due to his ties with her. Make no mistake however; Darren would like nothing more than to tear her neck off. However, he prefers to go about it at his own pace. After all, its not like she could ever escape his grip. There's no need to rush.... Abilities and Fighting Skills Darren's primary weapons are a pair of exo-skeleton gauntlets. The very same ones he stole from Marianne's father. In normal everyday use, these devices are simply seen as bracelets of decoration around Darren's wrists. However, they can conform on themselves and expand to form an exo-skeleton like structure surrounding Darren's hand and finger tips, with the yellow orb centered around his palm. Inside this yellow orb, are actually Dust crystals that emit electricity. As such, the equivalent of being struck by Darren's gauntlets is the same result of being hit by twenty tasers. Or, in a worse case scenario, enough voltage to stop someone's heart on the spot. However, this drains an incredible amount of Dust from his weapons, as they can only hold three Dust crystals per hand. Regardless, Darren is not helpless, as he can easily use his gauntlets for stabbing and ripping his opponents open, as each finger tip is fitted with razor sharp claws. His Aura glows yellow. Had he chosen to remain on the side of good, Darren would have been a third year at Beacon, the same as Greg. Combat Style When fighting, Darren prefers to have the battle quick and simple. As such, he will usually try to implement critical blows to effectively kill the enemy in a less-time consuming manner. However, this tactic usually fails, either due to his opponent's strength, or his own impatience. As such, he will increasingly become frustrated the longer a battle is drawn out, making him liable to strategic mistakes. However, he can sometimes recover himself. Depending on who he is fighting, he will intentionally prolong the fight, just to riddle his enemies with degrading banner. Concerning abilities, Darren can use his Dust powered exo-gauntlets to initiate several unique and impressive attacks that implement the element of electricity. Relationships Greg Windel: As his first, and at this point only friend, Darren considers Greg to be his worthy rival of eternity. In other words, he is entirely obsessed with defeating him in combat. Aside from stalking Marianne, of course. Despite this, the two seem to enjoy their crossings in battle, each exchanging witty banter as they both recall the old days. Marianne : Considering he failed to get rid of her all those years ago, Darren is constantly scheming and planning to kill the girl. Unfortunately, he didn't count on her joining a team. As a result, he must be very cautious in his ways to eliminate her. Despite his desire to end her life, he does possess a sick fascination of her, specifically her powers. This is due to the fact that he is indirectly responsible for making her what she is today. As such, his advances toward her and actions come across as quite....disturbing. The Story So Far Location: ??? As of now, Darren's location is unknown. However, he fully intends to surpass his rival Greg, and destroy the existence known as Marianne. As a result, this dark intention of his has forced him to clash with the newly christened Team BLAM on multiple accounts. Author's Musings My first official villain OC for the fanon. Woot, woot. Category:Fan Made Character Category:MB's Property Category:Accepted Character